Customer call centers, or simply, “call centers,” are often the first point of contact for customers seeking direct assistance from manufacturers and service vendors. Call centers are commonly reachable via voice, such as by telephone, including data network-based telephone services, or via text, such as by SMS text messaging and Instant Messaging, including live chats. However, regardless of contact medium type, keeping the customers satisfied during agent interactions remains of prime importance for retaining the business of these customers. Currently, each agent can participate in multiple interactions with different customers at a single time to reduce call wait time based on advances in technology. However, due to the multiple simultaneous interactions, an agent may not always be available to respond to a customer of one interaction in a timely manner because he must divide his time between the customers of all the current interactions. A delay in responding to a customer can cause customer dissatisfaction and frustration, which can lead to a loss of customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for reducing or eliminating delay of agent provided responses in one or more interactions simultaneously occurring. Preferably, the agent is provided with an opportunity to respond and if no response is provided, a response is automatically selected and provided to the user to prevent long delay times.